


Summer's Last Stand

by fencingfox



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Early P/T, F/M, Ficgust2020, Writer's Month 2020, Writers Write 2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25658965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fencingfox/pseuds/fencingfox
Summary: I have no plans for the stories this month. Let's see how many I get to. Stay tuned for more of your favorite B'Elanna and Tom~.
Relationships: Tom Paris/B'Elanna Torres
Comments: 26
Kudos: 20





	1. Flowers as Diverse as the People

**Author's Note:**

> “This morning, the sun endures past dawn. I realise that it is August: the summer's last stand.”  
> ― Sara Baume, _A Line Made by Walking_

B'Elanna surveyed the small unassuming shop. This wasn't her usual dive, and for good reason. Everyone turned to gawk at her forehead. To make matters worse, the flowers provided no cover and the shop was full to bursting. And humid. She grimaced as her step closer inside caused the tank top on her back to peel and return uncomfortably.

She tried chasing the uneasy anxious feeling out of her mind but she couldn't lock it down completely. When a local teenager bumped her in his haste to the front of the shop, she rounded on him suddenly with a bitter retort ready to go.

"Stop them!"

B'Elanna heard the gruff shout behind her a moment before another teen—a young girl—pushed past her with a bundle of flowers. The flowers were unwieldy against her lanky frame. The many vibrant colors somehow both clashed and complimented the girl's drab brown clothes. From her vantage point, B'Elanna spotted a pair of armed guards closing in on the girl. The girl couldn't see them though; her head was bowed, perhaps to avoid cameras. It was a split second decision, one she didn't know what for. Something about someone armed going after someone as nonthreatening as a girl with flowers maybe. B'Elanna shouted to warn the girl.

The girl looked her direction, froze just as B'Elanna did, and slipped through a gap in the offending guards when she forced herself to turn away.

"Wait!" B'Elanna recovered from her shock and pushed toward the runaway. Like the decision to help, her unobstructed view of the girl was a fleeting split second. Still, B'Elanna couldn't shake the draw of what she saw on the girl's face. The girl was a Klingon and yet in the Delta Quadrant. It could mean a number of things, but mostly, it could mean a passage home.

Just outside the shop on the sun soaked desert, she bumped into someone sturdy. Thinking it was a guard who realized she'd warned the girl, B'Elanna struggled against the arms around her.

"Don't get angry, B'Elanna. You ran into me." Tom remarked slyly. B'Elanna stopped moving, ignored his undoubtedly amused expression and looked around him at the buildings.

"Did you see them?" She asked as she scanned the red-brown buildings. It was like looking at a large body of water. The buildings, made from the same sand as the desert, seemed like reflections of each other. Aside from the small group of kids playing nearby and the row of merchants with tents across the way, the red-brown was unbroken.

"See who?"

"The teenagers, a boy and a girl. She was carrying flowers." She cast a glance behind her as Tom led them both to a brown awning providing ample shade. The guards were already turning back for the shop. It seemed she and the teenagers were safe for now at least.

"I saw the girl. She ran right past me. Why?"

"Where?"

Tom frowned. Sweat beaded on his forehead under the flappy white hat he'd insisted on wearing. "Did she buy the flowers you wanted?"

"No, I think she and the boy were stealing some. Where did they go?"

"Are you going to steal the flowers back for the shop?"

"No!" She pushed away from Tom and paced, trying to understand, trying to rein her emotions in "You saw her right?"

"Yeah, but I don't—"

"Did you see her face?" She turned around facing him at the edge of the awning's shade. It occurred to her that anyone could overhear them. She stepped closer and Tom lowered his voice as she did.

"No."

"I did. She's Klingon. Or half at least. Her hair was—" she almost described it like her own, but choked on the words, "straight." For so long she'd been the the only half-Klingon she knew. It was impossible to think that she'd have to go to the other side of the universe to meet another.

"Klingon?" His eyes widened in surprise. "Here? That could mean—"

"I know. She got here somehow. I didn't see the boy's face," she talked fast now, but she knew Tom could keep up, "but maybe he's Klingon too. And they're kids. Their parents might to be nearby. Maybe they have technology or—"

"B'Elanna, we should tell the Captain."

B'Elanna frowned. "By the time we tell her and figure out what to do, those kids could be long gone. We should find them ourselves first."

Tom looked reluctant as he squinted at the sky, avoiding her gaze. She touched his arm. It was as good as saying please. He looked down at her and nodded.

It didn't take long to find the girl and her accomplice. They hung out in a cave on the outskirts of town. B'Elanna and Tom watched as several kids, some teens, some as young as five, wandered in and out of the cave. B'Elanna saw the accomplice. He was Bajoran, further raising hopes of a passage home. The lack of adults worried her though. How could these Alpha and Gamma quadrant children get all the way out here without any adults? For they were all species that Tom and B'Elanna recognized easily. As the sun began to set, the coming and going of the cave slowed to a trickle. B'Elanna and Tom turned their backs on the cave behind a large outcropping.

"I don't think we should just go up to them," Tom said. "They seem to be living on their own. I think they'll be threatened by two adults barging in."

"I think you're right. Maybe we should talk to one alone."

Tom nodded. "Which one?"

"The flower shop girl." B'Elanna acknowledged her too quick response. "She seems like the leader. Or—or the boy she had with her."

"Are you okay?"

"You don't understand. I've never fit anywhere. She looks like me."

"She's a good half foot taller than you."

B'Elanna glared but good-humoredly. Count on Tom to make her smile when she needed to.

"She does seem like the leader." Tom agreed. He turned to watch the cave again. "We'll talk to her."

They watched and waited for nearly an hour before the girl ventured out alone. She climbed down the incline towards Tom and B'Elanna's outcropping.

"I know you're there," she said so quietly, it could have been the wind. "What do you want?"

B'Elanna stepped out first, slowly with her hands open toward the girl. Recognition on the girl's face was quickly covered by a steely gaze.

"I'm B'Elanna. My friend," at this Tom stepped out beside B'Elanna in the same gesture of peace, "and I wanted to talk to you."

The girl's gaze drifted between B'Elanna and Tom. "I'm Manot."

As B'Elanna formed her first question, an urgent call for Manot drifted down from the cave. The accomplice from before ran down, slipping a little as he did on the sand. He barely acknowledged B'Elanna and Tom.

"Something's wrong. Are you sure you grabbed the right ones?"

"I'm sure," Manot snapped. Reluctantly, she turned on Tom and B'Elanna to stalk up the hill to the cave. With their presence already known, B'Elanna didn't see any reason to stay hidden. She followed the kids and heard Tom follow closely behind her.

Inside the cave, children lounged against the walls on pallets of blankets. It looked comfortable, lazy even, except for the huddle of four around the center. The four, a Bajoran girl, two Betazoid girls, and a human boy, tended to a fifth. He was part Klingon like Manot, but much younger. They could be siblings judging by the similarity of their ridges. Under the pallor of sickness, they probably shared the same skin tone. Manot knelt to feel his forehead with the back of her hand. He winced, and she drew back her hand apologetically.

"Did you crush the flowers like I showed you?" Manot demanded of the Bajoran girl. She nodded quickly.

"Do you have your tricorder?" B'Elanna whispered to Tom. She caught the slight nod. Even with no one minding them, she felt like an intruder.

Manot turned to face the sick boy again, and brushed back his hair, whispering close enough for only him to hear. With her free hand, she drew a blade from her boot and placed it in the boy's hand, wrapping her own around his weak fist.

"Wait!" B'Elanna shouted. Manot turned to face her. She saw how hard she was fighting back tears and suddenly felt like she should be crying too. The boy probably was the youngest here, to think that if they hadn't seen each other in the shop, he'd be dead... It shook her. Pushing the feeling down, she gestured to Tom. "He can help. Let him help."

Manot regarded Tom and after a lifetime, shuffled back to let him work. B'Elanna noted that she held the boy's hand still, but slipped the knife back into her boot out of sight. She took it as a positive sign.

Tom smiled politely and drew his tricorder from his small backpack. Without letting on about what he found, he scanned the boy quickly and returned the tricorder.

" _Voyager_ has what he needs." He addressed B'Elanna. "We should call them."

There wasn't any reason to think the Captain wouldn't allow it. Besides, helping the boy could mean learning how and why the rest of the children were here. B'Elanna nodded. "I'll call." She stepped outside the cave, still trying to shake off the chill of the sight she'd just prevented. The Hegh'bat on a boy so young.

And yet, it just proved to her how alone she was. Tom didn't catch it. She doubted any of the other children knew what had almost transpired.

After a brief exchange with the Captain, B'Elanna arranged to receive transporter amplifiers and help for the boy. She brought the amplifiers inside and placed them around the boy as she explained to Manot. Tom spoke to a few of the other kids. Manot wanted to accompany her brother, Weqom, to _Voyager_ and within ten minutes of meeting her and the children, the four of them were in _Voyager_ 's Sickbay.

B'Elanna thought it insensitive to question Manot while her brother was being helped. Instead, she kept Manot silent company in the Doctor's office. When Tom finally knocked on the office with a tired smile, Manot sprung up and pushed past him with a rushed thank you. B'Elanna stood to follow, but Tom blocked the door.

"I need to talk to you."

"What?"

"She's not Klingon, neither is the boy." He said quietly. "None of the children were what we thought."

"No, they must be. I saw—"

Tom shook his head and put his hands on B'Elanna's arms. "I scanned them all in the cave." B'Elanna looked out of the office at the children. The boy was sitting up, excited to see his sister.

She felt cheated. It wasn't the first time the universe tricked her. She knew it wouldn't be the last, but it didn't make this hurt any less.

"What are they?"

"Distant relatives; maybe ancestors."

"Why were they alone? I thought the Caretaker might have grabbed them. Or maybe they escaped the Borg like Seven." Her voice drifted into silence. She didn't realize how much she wanted them to be from the Alpha and Gamma quadrants until Tom told her they weren't.

"I spoke to them. Many of the kids are from poor local families. A few ran away. Some are orphans."

"Oh." Her chest sank.

"They'll be fine," Tom pressed his lips to the top of her head.

"It's not that."

"I know." She heard him take a deep breath. "You'll be fine."


	2. What Goes Up, Must Come Down

Tom wore a smile as he requested entry. He'd worried the realization of aliens going berserk on their brains might be enough to close the door on B'Elanna's trust. Last night could have been a fluke; a lingering affect. But he was sure that now, with a small box of chocolates and a smile, anything was possible.

"I'm done with people today, Tom." B'Elanna's aggravated voice drifted to him through the door. She couldn't be that done if she walked all the way to the door to tell him, right? That was code for try harder, right? He assumed so.

"Lucky for you, I'm not people." Tom winced. That was the worst line he'd ever tried. No, maybe not. He shook his head to rid himself of the disastrous time he tried the angel bit.

Yet, to his surprise, the door opened to show B'Elanna. Angry seemed like an understatement. Fury lurked right below the surface of her forced neutral expression. Her stiff jaw gave her away. She stepped aside to let him in, yet seemed reluctant to do so. As he walked inside he took note of the PADDs scattered haphazardly around her lounging area. They weren't there yesterday. He continued to her dining table and placed the chocolates there gingerly.

"Did you work from your quarters today?" He ventured as he heard the door swish closed behind him. "Harry said you'd be here when I went to get you."

"No," she all but growled. Without so much as a passing peck, she settled herself in an open space among the PADDs that she had clearly been in before his arrival. "Chakotay sent me here."

Tom decided sympathy would get him further than continued questioning. Not that he had a particular goal in mind for what further meant. He—if he couldn't admit it to himself, he might as well stop now—he wanted to spend time with B'Elanna. The brilliant woman, against all odds, loved him. He dipped into the chair behind B'Elanna, setting his hands on her shoulders.

She shrugged him off and twisted her back away as if he wasn't trustworthy. He felt oddly like he were in the presence of a wild animal backed into a corner. Since sympathy got him this treatment, he'd try questions.

"Why'd he send you here?"

"I got a little angry."

Tom crossed his arms. "Define 'a little'."

"I made Ensign Wildman cry."

"Why was she in Engineering?"

"Exactly!" B'Elanna's grip tightened on the PADD she held. "She's science. She has no business offering suggestions just so _her_ department runs smoother."

"So Chakotay sent you here to cool off?" He locked eyes with B'Elanna as he asked.

"Yes." She looked away as in defeat.

Satisfied with the explanation, Tom leaned back comfortably in the chair. "Huh."

"What?"

"Nothing."

" _What?_ "

Tom shrugged. "Well it's funny. He put you in time out. How long have you been here?"

"Half of my shift."

"Did he make you apologize?"

"No."

"See that's just bad parenting." He stole a glance at B'Elanna in time to catch a glimmer of a smile. "Everyone knows you should make sure apologies are made."

"It's not funny."

"No, but you pouting about being sent to your quarters is."

"I'm not pouting. I'm...annoyed."

"Same thing. Are you going to be working all night? Because I can go. You know, to let you learn your lesson and all." Tom feigned standing.

"Alright stay." B'Elanna stilled Tom by putting her hand on his knee. "I'll put this away."

"Leave it." Tom shifted his hand to hold B'Elanna's and stood, taking her with him. "How are your rations doing? I think you need a long shower?"

"Oh? Does that mean you'll run the water for me?"

"I can, if you want." Tom led B'Elanna toward the bathroom slowly, savoring the steps, the feel of her hand, the simple satisfaction of being near her.

"Mmm, I want."


	3. And That's Why B'Elanna Never Plays Captain Proton

"What do you want me to do again?"

"You need to shoot at Chaotica with your ray gun."

B'Elanna held the so called gun up for inspection. "This would never fire anything beyond smoke in the real world."

Tom sighed and adjusted a pinch point in his Captain Proton suit as he replied, "This is the holodeck, it doesn't have to work for real."

B'Elanna made a face of disinterest, but to Tom's satisfaction, held the gun at the proper angle to fire on Chaotica once he appeared.

"Resume program."

Instantaneously, Chaotica materialized in the center of his lair, arms held as if mid-speech. Before he could continue his speech, ray gun fire whistled past Tom's ear and Chaotica malfunctioned. B'Elanna snorted.

"Did you program that to happen?"

"No," Tom remarked bitterly. His unvoiced opinion was that B'Elanna's attitude had everything to do with it. No matter what he tried, she wouldn't let the holoprogram pull her in. "End program." Tom readjusted his suit for the tenth time tonight—his traditional threshold for requiring a modification.

"Can we do something else now?"

"Fine."

It took two weeks for their shifts to align with another of Tom's holodeck slots. He worked out all the malfunctions he could find with Harry or on his own. What he really wanted was for B'Elanna to play along. It could be a fun holoprogram when everyone got involved.

This belief is what once again brought him and B'Elanna to a fitful adventure.

"This is supposed to be fun?" B'Elanna quipped.

"Yes."

B'Elanna twisted against the programmed rope around her chest and arms which bound her to the metal bed of a death ray. At the moment, Chaotica stood frozen, having been paused for this conversation.

"We have very different," her bound legs made dull thuds against the metal, "ideas of fun."

If it were Harry complaining, Tom would have told him to suck it up. For B'Elanna, however... "Do you want to switch?"

"Yes."

Five minutes of holodeck commands and an exchange of weapons occurred before Tom requested the program to resume.

"What's this?" Chaotica examined Tom. "Captain Proton tied to my death ray?" He laughed maniacally. "What a perfect way to test my machine. For if it can kill Captain Proton, it will have no problem wiping out Earth!"

"That's where you're wrong, Chaotica," Tom goaded. A pregnant pause followed. He cleared his throat. "That's where you're wrong," he emphasized, "Chaotica." Looking around, he spotted B'Elanna in the hiding place he would have taken normally. She saw him, smiled, but stayed put. "Pause program. B'Elanna, what were you waiting for? That was your cue."

She stood, somehow innocently. "I was curious what would happen if he did use it on you. Did you ever write an ending where Earth is destroyed? Seems pointless if you always know you'll win."

"I never know that playing with you," Tom muttered under his breath. Louder he said, "I programmed everything to be challenging."

She turned her head quizzically and he got the uneasy feeling that she'd heard his comment. To his relief she built from the idea of Earth's destruction, "But, no scenario where Captain Proton fails and Earth is destroyed?"

"No." Tom sighed. Today wasn't the day for B'Elanna to jump in either. He ended the program, rubbing his arms where the ropes bound him after they dissipated.

Four weeks and several modifications later, Tom had another chapter of Captain Proton ready. Whether it was ready for B'Elanna was another matter. He shook the doubt away. Of course it was ready. It was fun; it didn't rely on questionable technology; best of all, no one had to be captive.

Tom ducked the punch of the second goon sent after him. He had enough time to jab him before checking on B'Elanna. She looked windswept, but otherwise enjoying herself. The small pile of military men grew larger as she added the one he'd avoided. Poor guy didn't know she's Klingon, and a good fighter to boot. Tom grinned as she took the last goon down and swept sweaty hair from her eyes.

"What?" She asked, alluringly out of breath.

"Having fun yet?" He asked teasingly. It was clear to anyone with eyes that she was.

She smiled, "Yeah."

Tom mentally gave himself a pat on the back as he turned for Chaotica's hidden lair entrance. "I knew you'd like the fighting."

"You knew did you?" She fell into step close behind him as they began the journey through the winding labyrinth. He could feel heat radiating off of her to his right.

"Sure did; you fight like it's as invigorating as breathing." Suddenly, he didn't hear her footsteps. Alarmed that he might have forgotten an ambush, he spun around.

"Say that again?" B'Elanna requested.

Relieved that he hadn't forgotten an ambush, but now unsure of her hesitation, Tom repeated, "sure did; you fight like it's as invig—Oh. No, B'Elanna I didn't mean—."

"Does it matter whether or not you meant it?" She crossed her arms. "It's all the same: Klingons _love_ to fight." She cursed under her breath.

He was fed up with her ruining perfectly good Captain Proton chapters—of course he did like her criticisms on occasion and he even changed a few parts based on her feedback... No, he was still fed up with her lack of appreciation and lack of imagination. He had to put his foot down. "Is it so bad I tried to find something you'd like? So what if it's _fighting_. I don't care."

"You don't want me here."

"I never said that."

"You did. When I didn't help you escape the _pointless_ death ray, you said that you never know if you're going to win when you play with me."

"That doesn't mean I don't want you here."

"You also said the program should be challenging, not impossible. I make it impossible for you. You don't want me here."

Tom didn't like where this conversation seemed to be going. "I do want you here." He stepped closer to B'Elanna to prove his point.

She turned away. "I'm leaving. Have fun without me. I won't do Captain Proton anymore."

There wasn't time to react, not when Tom accounted for recovery time from the shock of B'Elanna leaving and the shock of her forever turning down Captain Proton adventures.

Truth be told, he had fun with B'Elanna. He got to see her mind at work when she critiqued his programs. It was only a bonus that he occasionally coaxed a smile or a laugh out of her at the same time too. Maybe another program would work. Something more B'Elanna-friendly.

"Hey." B'Elanna settled in the chair across from him. Looking around, he saw it was the only chair available, not that he would complain.

"Hi." He gestured to the PADD she engrossed herself in. "Good book?"

"Work," she replied. While she read and ate slowly, Tom studied her discretely behind his own PADD.

There was something to the fighting idea. She liked fighting even if she wouldn't admit it to herself. If only there was a way to let her enjoy it without getting bogged down by how Klingon it might make her. Not that he cared, but she did and that was enough to make him give it his attention.

"When you said you were done with Captain Proton did you also mean you were done with all of my programs?"

"I guess not," she ventured without looking up from her PADD.

"Would you do a training program with me?"

Now she looked over her PADD to size him up. "What kind of training program?"

"Fighting."

She pursed her lips, "Tom—"

"We're in the Delta Quadrant; you never know when you might need to fight. Not even you can argue with that."

"No, I guess not." She took another bite and returned to reading. "If you make the program, I'll try it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a little while since I watched the episodes around the training program. Still, I don't recall there ever being a discussion about creating it.


	4. Fine By Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Andy Grammer's song "Fine By Me".

With his free hand wrapped around her shoulders, Tom could brush B'Elanna's hair back from her face gently. She smiled lightly in her sleep. Her hand on his chest twitched tighter and released. Her eyes tightened at the same time. He kissed the top of her head, wondering when she'd wake and wishing still to lay together for as long as his body could stand it.

B'Elanna stirred. Her movements became more focused as she woke up. She stretched and seemed to take a moment before she remembered she wasn't the only one in the bed, much less that it wasn't her bed. When she realized Tom was there, she tilted up to kiss his stubbled chin.

"I forgot you were here," she mumbled towards his ear and pillow.

He squeezed her lightly, affectionately. "I didn't. You snore."

She leaned away as though she were offended, "I don't."

"You do," he nodded, still facing the ceiling so as not to subject her to any morning breath. "Little ones. Barely a snore really."

She chuffed and curled closer to him. "You're still complaining about it."

"Not really. I liked it." He closed his eyes to savor the warmth of her at his side, the rhythm of her breath, the pulse of her heart beside him. Tom breathed in, breathed out, challenging himself to match pace with her.

It felt barely a few minutes before his alarm rang. With a near-sleep jolt, Tom woke much too early. The bed shifted as B'Elanna sat up and stood, not at all shy to move through his quarters in only her underwear. Tom grinned.

"Go back to sleep. I'm just heading back to my quarters."

Tom rolled to face her better as she retrieved clean clothes from the corner. He yawned, eyes open. "And miss the show?"

B'Elanna paused long enough to glare over her shoulder as she wrapped her bra around her torso. He might have been faster if he was more awake, but as it was, he peeled himself from his bed just after B'Elanna pulled her tank top over her head. He wrapped his arms around her waist when he reached her, kissing a bare spot on her shoulder.

"Still want to leave?" He asked as he kissed up her neck gently.

"I don't want to leave. I don't want to be part of the gossip wheel."

"Gossip? On _Voyager_? No," he dramatized as he swayed with her close.

"You should know better than anyone that _Voyager_ is a small ship for gossip. And I'd rather keep this quiet still." She gently pushed his arms away from her to continue dressing. Tom stepped back to sit in his chair.

"When do you want to have dinner again? Tonight?" He asked hopefully.

"Tomorrow," she pulled on her jacket and before Tom could get too down she added, "we have a shift on the bridge together today."

"It's Alpha shift."

"I don't want to leave together. We wouldn't normally." She finished dressing, putting an end to their conversation. "I'll see you soon." Tom stood to hug her and walk her to his door.

"See you," he said at the door, squeezing her hand one more time before letting her go. His door closed. Somehow his room felt silenter without B'Elanna around. He debated going back to sleep—he had another hour yet—but knew it would be pointless. Since they started seeing each other, it took him longer to fall asleep on his own. He much preferred to sleep in the same bed as B'Elanna. Instead, he began his morning routine, taking his time.

Tom was at the helm before B'Elanna arrived at the engineering station. He put on a smile, but wished he'd been a little slower at breakfast or his walk up with Harry just so he could see her again. He recognized the irony of a ship too small for gossip being too large to see his girlfriend. The desire to see her might not be healthy, but he couldn't help it at the moment. At the same time, he thought it within reason. He had, after all, spent nearly two years courting her.

It was a few minutes after his shift checks before B'Elanna arrived. Tom was attune to her footsteps by now. It was good thing too; he couldn't turn around at every door opening to look for her. Then if he did and she saw him, she wouldn't be happy.

Staying secret was getting to him.

Everything was fine when they were alone. The rest of _Voyager_ didn't exist. He could be himself and he suspected she was doing the same bit by bit with him. The Mess Hall was a mixed bag: they sat together but usually Harry was there too and he didn't know. _Voyager_ was too small to stay quiet on. Every time he passed her in the corridors, he wanted to reach out. In a crowded turbolift, he wanted to hold her hand. In an empty one, he'd kiss her, but she made sure that never happened by staggering their arrivals and departures.

"Lieutenant Paris," the Captain's voice broke through his inner turmoil. He got the impression she'd tried getting his attention for too long. 

He turned around to acknowledge her, "Captain?"

"Are you feeling well?" She looked genuinely concerned. Tom hardly noticed. At this angle he could look at B'Elanna without being obvious about it.

"Just a little off my rhythm. Woke up before my alarm today," he replied, watching B'Elanna for her reaction. She had none. When the Captain nodded her understanding, Tom turned forward.

"Status, Lieutenant?"

Tom rattled off the current heading and speed. He listened as the rest of the crew on the Bridge did the same at the Captain's individual requests. Today developed into one of those uneventful drifts through uncivilized space. The most action was passing a protostar which they viewed on the view screen as entertainment long after they'd moved beyond it.

At the end of the day, Tom lingered as long as possible so he could leave with B'Elanna. With Ensign Culhane hovering though, he couldn't stick around too long. Tom left with Harry as per usual. He didn't hear B'Elanna leave in the time it took to cross the Bridge; her relief hadn't arrived yet. He resisted the urge to sigh heavily while boarding the turbolift. Tomorrow, he told himself as convincingly as possible, was barely anything to fret about even if it felt like eternity.


	5. Soulmates, Always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you ever foolishly forget: I am never not thinking of you.  
> \- Virginia Woolf

**~ Caretaker ~**  
She dreamt about him while recovering from the bizarre illness. It was a feverish dream playing and twisting the day's events. Instead of helping Chakotay, he helped her, a moment of electricity zipping between their eyes and again their hands when he took hers in his.

It came back to him again the moment he saw her in the caves on the Ocampan home world. She was beautiful in a nontraditional way. Her hair hung short around her jaw. Her gaze pierced. Her eyes glimmered. And yet, Tom found himself drifting past Sickbay, half dazed by the turn of events (him? a Starfleet pilot again?) but sure he wanted to catch a glimpse of her.

 **~ Faces ~**  
She avoided him, tempted by the change of circumstance, yet wary of seeing his behavior as a Maquis return. Still, she saw him with Harry. Harry liked him well enough. One lunch couldn't hurt, not with Harry there too, she decided. The strangest thing happened: when she dreamed about a future, settling down, feeling safe, the faceless figure took his form and his voice. Coincidence of surviving imprisonment together, she ruled it.

He liked to deliver his reports in person. That way, he might see her in action. She smiled when a subordinate fixed a problem. She laughed when a former Maquis told a joke. She mostly gave him a wide professional berth, but underneath the stoic expression, he saw a hint of curiosity. If only he could encourage it. She seemed like fun.

 **~ Resistance ~**  
Alone. She hadn't been truly alone in ages. Always she had the Maquis. When _Voyager_ arrived, she had Harry and Tom too. The cut of Tuvok's screams through the air terrified her. She had no one here to confide in. She longed to sleep but didn't trust the guards.

He felt uneasy since her capture. Anxious too. It was like he didn't have enough for his hands to do. His thoughts drifted more often than usual to her and her wellbeing. Soon, he hoped, she'd be back. He pleaded with the universe that she would be unharmed.

 **~ Prototype ~**  
The task set before her seemed near impossible. Build a robot; an artificial intelligence as a prisoner? She mustn't think that way though. It was bound to bring up her anger. She wished she had another person to bounce ideas off of. Tom would be nice. Despite her initial misgivings, she more and more liked to be in his company.

He felt useless without a plan in place to bring B'Elanna back. He knew she'd be safe so long as she did what she was told. He also knew she could run through a long stubborn streak when given the chance. For her sake, he hoped she wouldn't feel stubborn. He wanted to see her again, alive.

 **~ Threshold ~**  
She felt excited for him. She enjoyed working with him. She half wanted the project to draw out longer, but knew he'd be happier to complete a warp 10 attempt sooner rather than later. It was getting harder to picture her life without him in it.

He liked the back and forth they had, how her mind worked, the marvel of their ideas combining together. She looked more beautiful today than the day he met her in the Maquis and reunited with her in the Ocampan caves combined. He wanted to tell her, but he didn't want to ruin their working rhythm.

 **~ Investigations ~**  
She didn't know what came over him. Why was he behaving so erratically? Seemed that he finally reverted to his Maquis attitude. She couldn't say she was surprised, but she was disappointed. She wasn't prepared to say goodbye, so she didn't. It was better that way: tear the bandaid off, try to forget him.

He struggled to keep up the act around B'Elanna. His solution: stay out of her way. Then he wouldn't have to face the disappointment apparent in her eyes anytime she looked his way. He hadn't anticipated it to be so difficult. He wanted nothing more than to tell the Captain he was done. But, he knew, finding the traitor would benefit everyone, including B'Elanna.

 **~ Basics ~**  
She hoped he got out okay. Dreams became nightmares and she wanted less and less to sleep. She volunteered to keep watch. When she wasn't on watch she lay awake, wondering how he was, if he found help, when he'd return. She couldn't bear to think he'd been captured. They wouldn't stand a chance if he had. She wouldn't be the same if he was.

Finding help proved difficult, but he felt determined. _Voyager_ relied on him to rescue them. Without help, he'd likely never see B'Elanna again. What a sobering thought. He wondered how she was in between planning, eating, and sleeping. He looked forward to seeing her again.

 **~ The Chute ~**  
She felt unnerved knowing that Tom was down there. There was an irony to it, she knew. How many times had she been trapped outside of her control? Four times? Five? This was only the first. Second if his mutation counted. She wanted to see him again. She wouldn't admit to herself why he mattered though. What if he never came back?

When he slept, he dreamed of her. She'd whisper something kind that he wouldn't recall when he woke. All he wanted, all he needed, was sleep. But Harry moved him, bumped him, prevented him so often it started to get at him. He felt something was wrong, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Harry was here. And B'Elanna was here when he slept. It couldn't be too bad.

 **~ Alter Ego ~**  
She equally wanted him closer and him further. She wasn't quite sure she was ready for anything more than friendship with him. When Vorik appeared, it was almost as though a decision were made for her. She regretted leaving Tom nearly as soon as she did, but she couldn't just run from Vorik now that she'd accepted his invitation. Ironically, though wasn't that what she'd just done to Tom? She shot a glance over her shoulder to see he'd turned away.

He watched her go while jealousy twisted his stomach into knots. B'Elanna came with him, not Vorik. He sighed. It wouldn't do to get worked up over nothing. The Vulcan simply didn't have the same kind of draw as he did. He swallowed his jealousy and turned to look for Harry instead. She would come back; he had no doubt.

 **~ Blood Fever ~**  
She avoided him, wary of his reaction to her. She'd just gotten used to the dreams of him, even looked forward to them most nights. They relaxed her. She'd feel disappointed when she couldn't remember or when he didn't appear. She didn't want to face him turning away now. Nor was she ready to let him in. When would _Voyager_ open up to swallow her whole?

So he wasn't alone in thinking there could be something between them. Still, he wasn't ready to venture so far into uncharted waters with her. She'd never shown an interest before now. What if it were only circumstance that brought them together on the planet's surface? He needed time as much as she did. When they were both ready he'd know. And if they never were, he couldn't lose anything he never had.

 **~ Real Life ~**  
Seeing the Doctor's family made B'Elanna wonder what her future might be like. Certainly not the worshipping respect the Doctor enjoyed. A little fight made life fun in her opinion. Not that she'd ever admit it to anyone she didn't trust wholly. She'd had a dream like this dinner once. Tom had sat across the table from her.

He hadn't known of the Doctor's holoprogram until B'Elanna brought it up. She frequently came to him to bounce ideas off of if she thought he'd follow along. There was an undercurrent to her aloud thoughts: like she was discretely quizzing him to look for a reaction. He hadn't thought of it before now really, but if he had to settle down, he'd want to do it with someone very much like B'Elanna.

 **~ Displaced ~**  
She needed to rest. She felt so tired. He pushed her along insistently. She studied his face. He looked worried every time she caught his eye. When she stumbled, he caught her with fear etched in his eyes. Was that for her as a person or as a crew member?

Her behavior worried him. She could freeze to death before he would. Warming her hands brought him some peace, but it replaced his worry with an unproductive desire to kiss her. He didn't dare wrap his arms around her. The smell of her hair so close to his nose would be too much to resist. 

**~ Day of Honor ~**  
She couldn't avoid the truth any longer. If she did, it would never be said. She needed him to know. She didn't care if he didn't return the feeling. She couldn't die without saying something. That's what had gone through her mind when they were alone and low on oxygen. Safe on _Voyager_ , she wished there had been time for him to reciprocate. Not that he had to but it would have been nice. Then she wouldn't be in this limbo, avoiding him out of necessity.

He felt it; his luck would run out soon if he didn't do something. What could he do that wouldn't scare her? She needed to trust herself. She needed to trust him. And he needed her. That became clearer each passing day. Spare moments of the day filled with random thoughts of her. He never tried to encourage them; never noticed when they started, just that they had and he didn't want them to fade. Not ever.

 **~ Scientific Method ~**  
Every moment spent more than a meter away tortured her. She wanted him hugging her, kissing her, near her at all times of the day. It was clear he wanted the same. She couldn't be happier in his presence.

He had an urge to see her at odd intervals of the day. With no good reason to suppress the desire, he gave in whenever he could. Taking time from Sickbay was easy. He even felt that he'd rather be with her than at the helm.

 **~ Random Thoughts ~**  
She always knew her temper would get the best of her. She wondered if when they forced the memory from her mind if they'd force any others out. There were a few she could live without, but as she began idly cataloguing the memories, she found there were too many that she wouldn't be the same without. Chief among them were those she shared with Tom.

He worried about her. It pervaded their relationship to the extent that it seemed like a requirement for dating her. When it came down to it, he didn't mind, not really. A year ago he wouldn't know to worry as much but only because he didn't know then what she meant to him. He needed her like he needed oxygen, but he could hold his breath a moment longer. She would be back. She always returned.

 **~ Vis à Vis ~**  
She didn't know what else to do. Maybe they were all wrong for each other. It felt like an uphill trek now to carve time out together. Then like a rock wall climb to genuinely enjoy that time together. She missed the earlier days. It was simpler. Still, she wasn't ready to give up what they had.

Routines had always bored him. Somehow even his routine with B'Elanna began to grate on his feeling of freedom. On one hand, he loved her; he wanted to be with her. On the other, he needed space to be his own person. Somehow the lines had blurred without his noticing.

 **~ Demon ~**  
Watching who she thought was Tom deteriorate terrified her more than she thought possible. She remembered thinking how cruel it was that she couldn't even comfort him by holding his hand. One or the other of them would suffocate. She felt almost guilty to learn that the Tom in the modified atmosphere wasn't her Tom. She'd missed him.

He was surprised to learn that he had a double. He wondered what she thought of him. Had she feared his loss? Or prepared herself to move on? He didn't want to ask and put her on the spot. He could see himself going either way if their positions had been switched.

 **~ Extreme Risk ~**  
She felt outcast, numb, broken even. There was nothing she could do to bring her friends back. She couldn't understand what made her so lucky to be alive, so lucky to have people around her. Guilt ate at her. The only way to rid it was to fight like hell. She couldn't share with Tom. She didn't feel like she deserved his support.

How could she not see that he was on her side? No matter what she was facing, no matter how pissed at the universe she felt, no matter how far apart they were, he would back her. He would always back her. He knew she was his world. How had he forgotten to tell her the same?

 **~ Once Upon A Time ~**  
It terrified her to imagine life without him. She needed to find him. She needed him to be safe. She needed him. Sure, she'd survive, but it'd out of pure spite at the universe rather than actual enjoyment. She'd find him. She had to. And when she did she'd tell him just how much she missed him. She won't let him out of her sight.

He couldn't believe what was happening. He felt removed from his body as he created his message for B'Elanna. Perhaps that was why he couldn't quite say what he wanted to say: that he loved her, he missed her, he wanted her to be happy no matter what happened to him. The words stuck in his throat, afraid to come out, afraid to be proof that they may never see each other again.

 **~ Thirty Days ~**  
Never in a hundred years would she have expected the Captain to punish Tom so severely. She felt partially responsible. She had encouraged him to do what he felt was right hadn't she? She knew the Captain had to give some punishment, but that didn't make her any happier to know that Tom couldn't have visitors. That seemed cruel.

He lay awake in his bunk when he didn't have anything to do. That was more than he'd like to admit these days. He hadn't realized he wouldn't have visitors. It gave him time to question his life choices. While he regretted hurting people, he knew deep down that without that hiccup, without his father's demanding nature, and his own bruised ego, he wouldn't have met B'Elanna. In the end, everything was worth her.

 **~ Gravity ~**  
She wondered how the away mission was going distantly like one might wonder what to replicate for dinner. Knowing Tom, he'd return with an exciting story or two to tell her over dinner. She looked forward to it.

He found himself forgetting what she looked like. Nothing major like her face; he'd never forget her face. But small things like how many freckles she had on her back, or exactly the way her hair smelled after a shower. He had to believe he'd see her again. It was the only thing keeping him sane. Whenever he had a free moment, he went over everything he knew about her to solidify the knowledge.

 **~ Juggernaut ~**  
The shock of her burning jacket brought the memory of her goodbye to Tom. His reminder not to stop for fun echoed internally as she shoved her jacket from her body. She missed him already but she couldn't let that distract her from her mission. The sooner she finished, the sooner she'd see him.

He wished she didn't have to go, but knew that commanding a mission would give her the control that she needed to lengthen her short fuse again. He trusted her to return even as he found himself missing her already, barely several minutes after her departure.

 **~ Barge of the Dead ~**  
Dead? She couldn't believe it. Worse yet, she was alone again. She disliked it. She wanted back. She wanted to seek out the Klingon who'd slain her friends, her dream, the naj. It didn't matter. She needed to see Tom. She never said goodbye. She never had the chance.

He stared at her still body, pleading that the Doctor would find something to do for her. She breathed but only just. Her brain stayed active. He hoped she would return. She always had. Why would today be any different? It shouldn't be.

 **~ Alice ~**  
With all that has happened, B'Elanna was suddenly unsure if she wanted Tom back. He'd move on to another project in what? A week? Two if she were lucky. Yet, thinking of _Voyager_ without him felt empty. Thinking of her life without him made her chest tighten. She needed him and he needed her. She just had to remind him of the fact.

He couldn't believe how dismissive of her he'd been. B'Elanna assured him that he wasn't in his right mind but that didn't feel right. He knew what he was doing when he did it. It was like he'd simply forgotten what she meant to him. He never wanted that to happen again.

 **~ Blink of an Eye ~**  
She found herself musing about the lives of the people below _Voyager_. How many of them fell in love? Created families? Grew old? Could she see herself doing all of that? When she was younger, she never expected to get past twenty five. But here she was, beyond that landmark and with a bizarre turn of events: happy with Tom.

Billions of lives coming and going faster than he could adjust a heading. It was bound to make him think about the future. He felt sure B'Elanna would be part of it. He felt light and simultaneously grounded around her. He looked forward to the future and whatever it had in store for them.

 **~ Collective ~**  
Seeing him injured took her by surprise. Rarely was he ever hurt on an away mission. She felt glad it was only a leg wound that the Doctor could easily repair. She ignored the persistent, what if. It wasn't worse. It was what it was. He was safe. That's what mattered.

He found he liked having B'Elanna by his side even if he was no longer in pain. Her presence comforted him and proved to him that she cared. He'd make it up to her for getting hurt later. For now, he liked to be cared for. He liked to be with her.

 **~ Unimatrix Zero ~**  
Her new voice surprised her. She wondered if it were permanent. Tom wouldn't mind if it were would he? She didn't think so, but it did cross her mind to worry before she remembered she had bigger problems to deal with at the moment.

Waiting, always waiting. He didn't like it at all. For once, he'd like to not worry about her on an away mission. Yet, here he was again. Worried. He'd be sure to thank the universe when she returned to him safe and sound.

 **~ Drive ~**  
Her stomach dropped when he told her that all her work was in vain. He wanted to spend time in a cramped shuttle more than he wanted to spend time with her. She couldn't help but feel hurt. She felt misunderstood, vulnerable. She wanted him to respect their time together. She wanted him to care for her more. She didn't know what else to do.

He didn't realize until now how much he'd taken her for granted. He knew beyond a doubt that she would always be there. Somehow he'd forgotten to show her the same curtesy. He had to change that starting today. He loved her.

 **~ Lineage ~**  
In the end, she was glad she had him to check her reasoning. She'd worried he'd get sick of her, but if anything, his persistence to get through to her proved he could handle anything she threw at him. She looked forward to building a life with him.

He couldn't believe she blamed herself for her father leaving. Or rather, he was blind sighted by the knowledge that she did. He'd never considered it before. The topic wasn't one either of them had ever had to think about. He felt glad she trusted him and let him talk her down. Facing a lifetime of challenging each other like this drew him in. He couldn't wait.

 **~ Prophecy ~**  
Now she understood what he meant about making stupid decisions. Accepting to fight to the death had to be just as stupid as her willingly walking into a Borg cube. Still, she admired him for wanting to stand up for himself.

It was about time he made a stupid decision. She'd made plenty already. And it wasn't so bad. He was proving to a bunch of Klingons that his daughter and wife were worth a fight. He'd do it again in a heartbeat.

 **~ Workforce ~**  
Something about the bartender disarmed her. He was kind to her even after realizing she was pregnant. She almost wished she weren't so she could give him a chance. But with a baby on the way and adjusting to a new job, she couldn't risk adding another complication to her life.

He asked around for her after she left. Something happened to her, he was sure, but there wasn't much he could do about it. That aggravated him. He felt like he should be able to help her.

 **~ Endgame ~**  
She was surprised to hear him shoot down her suggestion that he might leave as soon as they reached Earth. She didn't know why it surprised her. She did know it comforted her to know that even if everything changed, he'd still be a constant in her life.

He couldn't believe he'd missed the birth of his daughter. A part of him wished to go back in time to see her born. Walking into Sickbay to the sight of his glowing wife and their newborn wiped that particular longing from his mind. He only longed to be by their side.


	6. Under the Surface

Waves crashed over their toes. With a happy squeal, Miral toddled back from the water's edge, her floaty squeaking between her arms and ribs. Tom ran after her, purposely running slower to give her an advantage at the game. B'Elanna remained at the water's edge, enjoying the tickle of the frothy water at her ankles and watching them play. Tom returned after a moment with Miral on his shoulders. Both of them laughing as they approached. B'Elanna smiled and held her arms out for Miral. She leaned so eagerly that she nearly fell off Tom. It didn't bother the resilient three year old, though it gave both her parents a start for a split second.

"What do you think? Wanna see the bigger waves?" She asked her as she pointed into the Pacific Ocean.

"Daddy go too," Miral replied enthusiastically as half a question, half a command. She turned to look at Tom to discover if he would join. Knowing that he would, B'Elanna began wading into the water, holding Miral on her hip. She playfully dipped Miral's feet into the water, forgot just how loud her daughter squealed but miraculously managed not to wince. Tom chuckled to her right, no doubt understanding.

As they walked deeper, the sky darkened somewhat. Glancing up, B'Elanna saw it was only a cloud passing the sun. With the water hip high, she bounced and swayed, wetting Miral's legs playfully. She giggled. As a wave came in B'Elanna and Tom jumped to avoid being knocked over. Again and again they went until B'Elanna and Tom became too tired. When the water gave way to sand, B'Elanna put Miral down and let Tom hold her hand to their towel.

The sun shone overhead brighter now in the midday than it had this morning. Tom lay back on the towel, angled to be under the umbrella. B'Elanna fished for her sunglasses in her bag. Seagulls squawked nearby as she turned around, drawing her attention. They fought near the water over bits of anonymous food. When the biggest won and the squabbling ceased, B'Elanna noticed a pronounced silence. For a moment, nothing seemed off. But then she remembered: she has a daughter who normally played loudly. Tom sat up a moment later, peering up and down the beach.

He spotted her before she did and kicked up sand as he stood to sprint down the beach to the water. B'Elanna's stomach tightened, seeing how big the water was and remembering how small her daughter is. She followed after him as soon as she could get her feet under her.

Racing down the beach, she saw him kneeling beside the water. A lifeguard's shoulders pumped rhythmically on someone out of sight.

B'Elanna was breathing heavy when she sat up clutching the blanket at her hips. The little room was cool and dark: no sun, no water. Tom mumbled in his sleep, reaching out to her side and finding her pillow instead as B'Elanna rose.

Miral would be in the next room, but she had to double check. The nightmare had her heart working overtime still. She crossed the hallway to the room opposite her own. Wood cool on the soles of her feet soothed her nerves. She peered over the edge of the crib where Miral lay on her back, small and sleeping and safe.

B'Elanna smoothed her hair back gently for her own benefit. Only a nightmare. She knelt to kiss her infant's forehead before going back to bed.


	7. The Mighty

"I'm in Sickbay," Tom's reply crackled slightly through the com line. She sighed; it would be another thing to check on. Lately the whole of _Voyager_ seemed to be falling apart. She felt tired though. This looked soon to be her third fifteen hour day in a row. Last week she worked four of five days for ten hours or more. It wasn't anything she couldn't handle, just mildly annoying that _Voyager_ seemed out to get her. "I'm going to be late tonight," Tom continued.

That struck her as unusual, but not unheard of. The Doctor occasionally had him clean all of the spare equipment.

"That's fine." Her hyperspanner's hissing rose an octave too high. "It looks like I'll be here for a while, yet." She switched it off, hit the bottom of it with her palm, and then turned it on again.

"Don't wait up on me," he replied, still crackling.

"Alright. See you later." B'Elanna closed the line and focused wholly on her work. After a little more than an hour, the warp core console finally responded as it should. She returned her tools to her kit carefully. B'Elanna glanced at the remaining skeleton crew after returning her kit to her office. Everyone seemed in good shape. Once she bid Lieutenant Carey goodbye, she took her leave.

When B'Elanna entered her quarters, she listened for Tom. The lights were down and no sound came from the bathroom. Her bed looked lumpier than usual though. She requested quarter lights and saw that she'd only forgotten to finish making her bed. Calling for more light, she crossed to the bathroom, stripped down, and stepped inside the shower. She only needed a quick sonic rinse, but it felt good to have time to herself. Instead of the necessary five minutes, she spent fifteen, enjoying the sounds and feel of the shower. At the end of which, she wrapped herself in a towel to retrieve her pajamas in her quarters.

Tom still wasn't there. Once dressed, she dug into her old clothes for her commbadge. The clothes went into her reclaimer. The commbadge went with her to her bed. B'Elanna readjusted the pillows to sit with, settled in, and then called Tom.

"Hey, sorry, B'Elanna," he answered immediately. The crackle hadn't gone. She'd forgotten to add it to her list in her office. With all the conversations over commbadge, she was unlikely to forget.

"It's alright. Are you nearly done?"

"No, actually. Could you stop by? Maybe the Doctor will give in if you did."

She laughed, "I'm in my pajamas, but I can come by. Right now?"

"Sure. That'll work."

"Okay. Be there in five." B'Elanna attached the badge to her pajama shirt just in case as she ended the call.

B'Elanna was surprised to see Tom laying on a bed in Sickbay blues once she arrived.

"Visiting hours are over," the Doctor stated mechanically. ""

Ignoring the Doctor, B'Elanna stepped up to Tom's side. "No one told me you were injured."

"I'm not." Tom sat up.

"Then why are you wearing those?"

The Doctor chimed in, obviously muffed for having been ignored. "I noticed a pronounced hormone imbalance."

Her eyebrows knit together. It sounded a lot like an introduction to telling her that Tom had some kind of Pon Farr. She looked at him. He seemed fine. A little tired maybe, but didn't that prove he wasn't in the midst of a Pon Farr? Unless, it was different for humans. "What kind of imbalance?"

The Doctor's eyes narrowed. "That's between me and my patient."

Tom rolled his eyes for B'Elanna to see. "Give it a rest, Doc. I'm fine. Let me sleep in a real bed."

"Perhaps holding you isn't the best treatment." The Doctor looked between Tom and B'Elanna. "If you stay with B'Elanna, you may go."

Tom hopped up from the bed and whispered to B'Elanna, smugly, "I knew he'd change his mind." He scooped up his clothes in one arm from the adjacent bed, took up B'Elanna's hand in the other, and began toward the door. Mildly confused, B'Elanna followed without thinking much of it at first. Outside of Sickbay, she reclaimed her hand.

"What was that about? What imbalance?"

"It's nothing," Tom shrugged.

"The Doctor wouldn't hold you for nothing."

"It is nothing," he emphasized.

Annoyed, but understanding she wouldn't get a better answer now, B'Elanna asked, "Should I be worried?"

Tom shook his head, "No." They remained silent for the rest of the trip to her quarters. Tom didn't reach for her hand and she didn't reach for his. If the Doctor hadn't required it, she might have told Tom to go to his own quarters.

Once they got to her quarters, Tom went straight to the bathroom for his own nighttime routine. B'Elanna returned her commbadge to her nightstand and readjusted the pillows. She lay down, still feeling annoyed. It wasn't so much that Tom hadn't wanted to share as it was that she wondered the reason he didn't want to share. Was he angry at her? Did she cause the imbalance somehow? Might he not trust her anymore?

She heard the bathroom door open; light cut a panel across her quarters and bulkhead. She rolled to face away from Tom, still hurt. If this was her fault somehow, she didn't want to be surprised by Tom rejecting her. He could be here only to get out of sleeping on a Sickbay cot. They were uncomfortable.

The bed dipped and cool air brushed her back as Tom climbed in beside her. Automatically, she lifted her head to give him space to wrap his arms around her. When his arms didn't come, she lowered her head having just realized she'd done the motion in the first place. Worry won out over annoyance and she turned around to touch his back gently. Could be that his back was sore, but she had a feeling there was more to it than that.

"Tom?" She listened, but he remained quiet for longer than she expected.

"What?" His voice was thick, like he was crying or soon will be. Concerned, B'Elanna rose on her elbow and pulled his shoulder back gently to suggest he turn towards her.

She put her arms around him, annoyance forgotten as she realized what the Doctor meant by imbalance. "Want to talk about it?"

"No," he said with a peculiar noise. It wasn't quite a sniffle, but it was close. Tom patted her arm and turned fully toward her, almost nuzzling. She rubbed his back. He whispered, "thank you, though."


	8. Raincheck - Placeholder - Nothing to See Here

Gonna have to take a rain check here cause I got nothing for this. Maybe I'll get back to it, maybe not. Who can say?


	9. Battle Program

Something about the precise way B'Elanna showed him to hold his bat'leth gave Tom a jolt of pride. He readjusted his hands as B'Elanna showed him. First, she wouldn't have stepped foot into a Klingon training program a year ago. Second, she'd never let him join her before. In a spare moment between her instructions, he dropped his arms, feeling an affectionate urge to kiss his girlfriend.

"You're holding it too low," B'Elanna criticized, eyeing his hands. She lowered her identical weapon as he took a step closer.

"I know; I'm proud of you," he responded. She smiled softly at his praise. Taking it as his cue, he lowered his head to kiss her. Her eyes looked brighter when Tom stepped back.

"Thanks," she gestured to his hands, holding her bat'leth one-handed. "Do you need me to repeat anything?"

"No, I got it all." He stepped back, hoisting the weapon into position. His had a healthy weight to it even for being holographic.

"All of it?" She teased with a smile, "then why do we have a program?" B'Elanna stepped away and held her weapon ready.

He laughed, "I'll learn as we go. Level one?"

"Go ahead," she answered, bobbing on her feet and peering into the reddened cave. Tom requested the program to begin on level one. The first Klingon, crouched to Tom's standing height, rounded the corner. B'Elanna engaged his blade. They went more to Tom's right. Another warrior appeared in the cave's entrance. He spotted Tom and paced toward him. Tom tightened his grip on the bat'leth. The warrior circled to his right, but he didn't want to sandwich B'Elanna between two armed holograms. Tom pushed forward, a feint really, but it forced the Klingon away from B'Elanna. He and her were back to back now, but with at least a meter between them.

Clinks from B'Elanna's fight told him how she was doing. Tom and his opponent came together. He deflected the warrior's bat'leth to his left, attempted to draw nearer, but had to backpedal at the last moment, feet scuffing on the floor at the awkward position. The Klingon was faster than he looked.

"You okay?" B'Elanna asked. A few more clinks and some shifting rock highlighted her voice.

"I'm fine." Tom answered hastily as he shielded from an overhead blow. "He's fast." His shoulders burned holding his weapon above his head. Now that he had to swing it, his bat'leth felt a lot heavier. He grunted as he pushed the Klingon from him. Tom had hoped the push would throw him off balance, but the Klingon merely stepped back and charged forward, barely giving him time to breathe. Tom leaned into the block. Their blades _clacked_ off each other. He twisted his upper body to drive the right edge of his blade toward his opponent, glad to finally have an offensive move.

The Klingon parried him. Tom recovered too slow, earning a burning sensation on his upper arm. B'Elanna sounded closer, like she'd been driven back. Tom dodged a diagonal sweep by drawing back, feet kicking up dust that his lungs protested against. Now that he was already low, Tom drove his shoulder toward his opponent's gut. Catching him off-guard for once. As he stood, Tom saw a third warrior enter the battle. Good, they were winning.

He looked at B'Elanna to see she still had her first opponent to deal with even though she was closer to the newcomer. "B'Elanna—"

"I see him." She spun to gain enough momentum to knock her first off his feet with a well placed blow to his knee. Tom's air was knocked out of him when his opponent drove his elbow between his shoulders. He let go of his weapon with his right hand to catch himself. He let his weapon go out in front of him before lowering himself to his stomach and rolling to his back where he lifted the blade and his legs above him. Seeing an opening, Tom kicked his opponent's knee. He collapsed as Tom scrambled to his feet. His second opponent was behind him. Tom barely had time to turn around before he caught B'Elanna's form dart past him. The entire program faded as he landed a killing blow on B'Elanna. She collapsed, breathing heavy.

"Ow." In the returned light, Tom saw B'Elanna touch her ribcage where the blow would have landed. The sensation on his arm would be nothing compared to her injury.

"Like that?" he asked as he stepped closer and set his weapon down. "It took a lot of work to get that right. I thought it'd be more realistic." He started examining her to make sure the programming trick wasn't lingering. "Wait, that was the hit you took?"

B'Elanna nodded, "Yeah, I think." She twisted her torso. "I think it's going away. How did you do that?"

"Clothing and non-lethal electrical shocks." He helped her up then bent to retrieve his bat'leth. "They only last until the program ends, but it feels longer. It wasn't too hard once I got the idea."

B'Elanna picked up her bat'leth. "It's a good way to learn. Want to go again?"

"You sure? I never let the program kill me."

"I'm sure. It's gone completely now. Can you start it at a higher level? I don't want to start over."

Tom nodded as he requested the program start at level two. Their opponents practically materialized out of thin air, one for B'Elanna and Tom each. Like before, his opponent was faster than he looked. Tom received another stinging sensation on his shoulder blade when he didn't duck quite low enough. But the warrior had an easier opening for him to spot than the first or maybe he was already getting quicker. Tom drove his weapon into the Klingon's calf, bringing him down.

Somehow, his next opponent snuck up on him even though he thought the entry was ahead of him, forcing him to stagger into a sharp cave wall. A second Klingon rounded the corner, pressing him to the rock while the first moved forward. Alarmed, Tom realized he'd been right about the entry's location; the Klingon who surprised him was hers.

"B'Elanna?" He used the wall to help him push the closer warrior into the further one. He heard a sound to his left and it was enough to make him end the program. A wet cough sent a chill down his spine. Tom turned toward the sound to see B'Elanna clutching her side again. She lay only a meter away with her weapon on the hologrid. Something was wrong with the program. B'Elanna coughed again and winced. Tom dropped his weapon before he moved to her side. He pounded his commbadge nearly hard enough to restart his heart. "Lieutenant Paris to Sickbay. Emergency transport."

In the excruciating moment before the transport, Tom mentally catalogued B'Elanna's injuries. She bled from her side, but she was still breathing. The wet coughs suggested she had a lung injury, but he couldn't be sure without a tricorder. Finally, the familiar tingle of the transporter beam enveloped them.

In Sickbay, B'Elanna materialized in the surgical bay where the Doctor already hovered near. Tom followed his orders to assist him. Once the hypospray of sedative released into B'Elanna's neck, she slept. They worked quickly with the tools available to them. In only twenty minutes, they knitted her fractured rib together, siphoned out the extra blood, and closed the gap in her lung. Tom waited in a chair, going over the code of their training program. He decided to remove the fake injury feature. It seemed incompatible with the holodeck's safety features. At least, that was his best guess for how B'Elanna got hurt.

"Hey," her voice sounded scratchy. Tom looked up and offered her the glass of water he'd been saving for her. "Thanks." She sat up gingerly to drink. He took the glass from her when she finished. "What happened?"

Tom set the PADD down. He suggested with a shrug, "my very clever fake injury trick? I removed it in case. How are you?"

"Sore," she stated matter of fact.

"Want a pain hypo?"

She shook her head, "it's not too bad."

"Okay." He felt awkward all of a sudden. Less than an hour ago, he wondered if he'd loose her. Sure, she'd nearly died a number of times before, but never so directly because of him. He wondered, "are we okay?"

"Huh?"

Realizing he'd asked aloud, he decided he might as well get an answer and asked louder. "Are we okay?"

B'Elanna patted his hand in front of her. "We're okay." Tom turned his hand up to hold hers, relieved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished this one yesterday as we were driving back from some out of town family. Of course, I had no internet in the car, but apparently rental cars have regular outlets in them now?


	10. Bunny vs B'Elanna

"Can we get one?"

B'Elanna looked behind her, having not realized in her enjoyment of the walk to the park that neither her husband nor her daughter were nearby.

Tom caught her eye over Miral's head. She was pressed to the glass of the pet store. B'Elanna's skin crawled when she spotted the fluffy—

"You want a bunny?" Tom asked, turning back to Miral.

"Mmhmm. That one," Miral leaned from the glass only to press a finger to it at a white bunny sporting brown specks. With the automatic reaction falling way, B'Elanna stepped closer to stand beside her daughter. Her neck still prickled warningly, but it didn't increase as she watched the bunnies nibbling.

"What does Mommy think?" Tom asked.

"I don't like bunnies," she said automatically. Tom stifled a laugh. Miral didn't notice.

"Why not, Mommy?"

She had an urge to bare her teeth. "I just don't."

"Sorry, Miral, no bunny for you," Tom patted the girl's back to prompt her to continue. The two of them turned to leave. B'Elanna stepped back. After a few steps, she turned away to catch up with her husband and daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had family over this week so I haven't had the time to do much writing. Hoping to catch up in the next couple of days though.


	11. Pleasant Surprise

B'Elanna's quarters were silent and dark as soon as the door closed behind her. Gingerly, she pulled off her jacket and stepped out of her boots. The boots she pushed quietly against the door by memory. B'Elanna took her time feeling across the room by the walls to put her jacket into the reclaimer. Once there, she rid herself of her slacks too.

She should shower, but her bed and more importantly, who was in it, were more tempting than taking the time for a sonic. Still, she had plenty to do tomorrow; it would be better to shower now than later. B'Elanna felt her way across her quarters carefully. She hadn't had to navigate in the dark since Tom moved in. The table wasn't where she expected it to be and stubbing her toe on one of its legs caused her to draw in a sharp breath and grab her foot. She listened for Tom's breathing. It hitched a moment louder but settled out as the throbbing of her toe died down.

B'Elanna set her foot down, and felt around the table, moving slower. The couch should be right around—

She clenched her jaw shut. Since she'd been slower, it hadn't hurt as much, but it was still the same foot. Tom's breathing didn't change that she could tell. She should just turn the lights on, but she didn't want to wake Tom. He'd chastise her for being late, then they'd fight about duties to _Voyager_ compared to each other, and finally she'd be too angry to sleep well.

"You coming to bed?" Tom asked.

B'Elanna's head whipped toward his voice. "You're awake?" She whispered since he had.

"Mmhmm. Never fell asleep." He yawned. "Lights twenty percent. What took you so long?"

"The helm wasn't responding."

Tom yawned again. "You fixed it?" She heard the bed shift and suddenly remembered that she was supposed to step into the shower.

"Yeah," she replied as she stepped into the bathroom, leaving the door open. She hadn't expected him to forget about her being late. It came as a pleasant surprise.

"You going to be long?"

"No," she replied, "I'm stepping in now." Five minutes later, she left the bathroom to the dim light of their quarters. She saw by the bed light that Tom sat up waiting. He patted the bed. She pursed her lips. "I need my pajamas."

Tom shook his head. "No you don't." He patted the bed again with a grin. "C'mere." B'Elanna returned the smile: certainly a pleasant surprise.


End file.
